


Release

by wildwordwomyn



Series: Friends With Benefits [3]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Infidelity, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-11-16
Updated: 2007-11-16
Packaged: 2017-10-09 13:34:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/88032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildwordwomyn/pseuds/wildwordwomyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen needs help so he finally asks for it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Release

You are hurting. This much is clear. And Jay, who you want to tell about this overwhelming pain, is the one causing it so calling him is not an option. What should you do? You find yourself picking up the phone, knowing he’s with his fiance, dialing, then hanging up before the call goes through. Like you’re playing phone tag with yourself. You realize you hate marriage. Not all. Just his. The twisted notion he has that he **has** to marry her because they have sex, because they have fun, because his family likes her. You do those things, too, and his family _loves_ you. Okay, so maybe you can’t legally marry in the state you’re from, and you admit dealing with a son-in-law would be harder to swallow than a daughter-in-law, but does she compare to you? Really? Jesus, you’re hurtin’ bad…

“Jen?” You hear when you answer your cell on the 5th ring.

“What?” You grumble, praying you don’t sound like a guy who’s eyeballs are about to drown in tears.

“I-...Where are you, Jen?” It’s Chris. There’s a worried gentleness in his tone.

“Vancouver…” Suddenly the dam starts to break. You’ve been holding out so long that you can’t… “Chris, I……”

“Hold on, okay? We’re on our way. Just hold on.”

Dial tone. You don’t ask who 'we' is. Don’t need to. He means he and Steve are coming to save you from yourself. And right now that doesn’t seem like such a bad idea. Because you’re sobbing in earnest now, your arms wrapped around your middle as if you’re trying to keep everything inside from falling out. You need Jay. You need him like you need air. And he needs Sandy. This does not make for a good situation. Especially since you’re not strong enough to walk away from him.

Five hours later Chris calls from the airport. You’re able to inhale without hiccupping anymore but your eyes are puffy as hell and your nose looks like Rudolf the Red-Nosed Reindeer’s. You pick he and Steve up in your Ford Expedition, uncomfortably pulled into a group hug as you try to reach for their bags. You want to say that they shouldn’t have come, that you’re fine. But you’re not, and Steve, the more sensitive of the two, knows it without you saying a word. He just smiles softly and tells you they’re with you now, that they’ve got you. You know what he means as soon as he says it, and you exhale as if you just learned how to. You don’t have to fight anymore. They’ll fight for you for as long as you need.


End file.
